Northern Frontier
Overview The Northern Frontier is the first region players are introduced to. In it are various locations that players discover as they advance throughout the game; some locations stay as places that can be permanently visited and assisted, while some can only be visited in Missions and disappear after they are completed. The Infected occasionally spawn here and have a chance at dropping Black Nanopods. The Western Ocean, Southern Frontier, and Eastern Wastes can be accessed in the Northern Frontier layer. Encounters Naval encounters begin to appear after completing the mission I Sat by the Ocean. Locations Empire Player's Outpost Lvls. 1-70 "Home Sweet Dusty, Windy Home. The Outpost is the only place in the Frontier where pretty much no one is trying to kill you. Except all the invaders." The Outpost is your home base. Recoil Ridge Lvl. 2 "The northernmost 'official' imperial settlement. The Imperial frontier is peaceful, though not without hidden dangers. Hostile wildlife in the north means settlements like this need to keep their guard up." Recoil Ridge is the closest Imperial settlement to the player's Outpost. Raiders, Rebels, and Silver Wolves are eventually encountered here throughout the game. Marin Lvl. 30 "Marin used to be the furthest north Imperial frontier-town, but it's grown into a city of its own. Far away from the Rebellion and wars of the south, many privileged citizens have summer homes here for the scenic views of the mountain ranges." Marin is the largest Imperial settlement in the Northern and Southern Frontier. Its shops cannot be assisted. Unlike most Frontier towns, Marin does not have a named leader. Greenborough Lvl. 30 "About 10 miles from Marin, its residents would often claim they lived in the more interesting, metropolitan Marin instead. Its meager population consisted mostly of skilled laborers, constructing tank parts to be shipped elsewhere in the empire." Greenborough is a small Imperial settlement that was shortly taken over by Rebel Forces after the mission "The Siege of Marin". It is the only Imperial settlement in the Northern Frontier that can be raided. Raider Allies Raider Sanctuary Lvl. 10 "I guess the raiders here now are the more peaceful ones, and they want to be your buddies." The Raider Sanctuary is a friendly Raider settlement near the Raptor Nest. It is governed by Elder Taos. Raider Enemies Warlord Gantas' Fortress Lvl. 30 "The biggest and scariest warlord fortress you'll find in the contested northern territories." Warlord Gantas' Fortress is the main base of the Raiders and where the main seat of power in the Raider society lies. Tronk's Base Lvl. 25 "Tronk's Outpost. The most direct of Warlord Gantas' Lieutenants, his outpost looks sparse and undefended, but when most of its inhabitants can fire dozens of rockets from long distance, does it really need walls?" Tronk's Base is where Tronk, one of Warlord Gantas's three lieutenants, is located. Tronk's Base is also where the Raiders get most of their Iron. Sarin's Base Lvl. 25 "Sarin's Base is home to the Raider Outcasts. Its intricate defenses allow snipers to repel intruders before they can even get close to Sarin's well-isolated quarters." Sarin's Base is where Sarin, one of Warlord Gantas's three lieutenants, lies in wait. His base is where most of the Raiders get most of their Coal. Blade's Base Lvl. 25 "Blades in Moonlight's hidden base. While skilled as a warrior, and the most deadly of Warlord Gantas' Lieutenants, she is... well... The interesting design of this base says a lot about the mind of its leader." Blade's Base is where Blades in Moonlight, one of Warlord Gantas's three lieutenants, lurks in the shadows. Her base is where the Raiders get most of their Oil. Raider Farms Lvl. 10 "We're not sure how the Raiders manage to grow crops in the dry, mountainous rock covered areas that they live in. If you find out, let me know." The Raider Farms is a location that Ramsey later targets to weaken Warlord Gantas's blood-hungry Raiders' resolve. The T-Tree is also located here. Raider Depot Lvl. 10 "I guess you could consider this a 'supply depot' but it looks more like a bunch of tents with useless junk in them." The Raider Depot is a location that Ramsey later targets to weaken Warlord Gantas's blood-hungry Raiders' resolve. Raider Training Camp Lvl. 10 Raiders have been sighted in this area crawling under low walls and climbing over high walls. They must be insurgents." The Raider Training Camp is a location that Ramsey later targets to weaken Warlord Gantas's blood-hungry Raiders' resolve. Critter Raptor Nest Lvl. 10 "Chock full of raptors. They're definitely protecting some of the smaller raptors running around out here, so it's probably a nest." The Raptor Nest is one of the first locations the player unlocks. Raptors regularly spawn here and can be defeated for a chance at earning Teeth. Boar Badlands Lvl. 10 "This is where you found all those boars. Pretty great if you're into boars." The Boar Badlands is one of the first locations the player unlocks. Boars regularly spawn here and can be defeated for a chance at earning Teeth. Bigfoot Country Lvl. 35 "The homeland of the bigfoots before the spiderwasps moved in. It's surprisingly civilized, not to mention unsurprisingly smelly." Bigfoot Country is the abandoned home of the Bigfoots. Spiderwasps now inhabit the location. Spiderwasp Nest Lvl. 66 "Spiderwasps, lava, radioactive material, collapses... This cave has more than the usual number of ways to kill you." The Spiderwasp Nest is a special location that restricts vehicles and aircraft in battle. The Spiderwasp Nest is home to the regularly respawning Royal Spiderwasps and Spiderwasp Queen. Ancients Ancient Ruins Lvl. 25 "Dating from the time of Ancient civilizations, this ruins have laid unknown and undisturbed till now. Was this a city? Research facility? Spa and fitness center? No one knows... but many are (literally) dying to find out." The Ancient Ruins is where the Ancient Construct and Ancient Sentinel spawn. Ancient Vault Lvl. 26 "A massive vault, built by the Ancients long ago. Was this once a fallout shelter, which protected a civilization of vault dwellers from the horrors of a forsaken world? No. No it wasn't." Once controlled by Raiders, but later liberated by Percival and Perkins, the Ancient Vault is home to a massive vault that hides ancient tourist trinkets. Ancient Laboratory Lvl. 48 "The wrecked hulk of what was once an impressive research facility. Is it scarier now, as a ghostly ruin, or when it was fully functional and spitting out giant mechanical monstrosities? It's hard to say." The Ancient Laboratory, or Sector 8, is an ancient site that was restricted by The Empire. Percival finds a special ancient object here, though only after he and Perkins defeat a group of scavenging Silver Wolves. Other Frozen Wasteland Lvl. 20 "It's cold, and it's a wasteland. Truth in advertising folks." Frozen Wasteland is the remains of an Imperial research outpost, believed to have been researching ways to make wounded troops into super-soldiers. This is a location that can only be accessed through The Infected outbreak. Bogan's House Lvl. 42 "A rather comfortable shack on the edge of the desert. Bogan has clearly done well for himself. If you ignore the enormous Sandworm holes." Bogan's House is where Bogan lives. He once captured an Emperor Sandworm and brought it here, though it was later subdued by him and the 95th Rifle Company. Critters regularly spawn here. Northern Encampment Lvl. 62 "An abandoned encampment in the north, upstream of the river. It looks like it was abandoned recently, so I'd watch your back." The Northern Encampment is home to a Silver Wolf mining operation. What they are mining is Uranium, the whole reason why the 95th Rifle Company is in the Northern Frontier. Gallery WorldMapHires.png|An overview of the Northern Frontier. BattleMapDesert.png|Battle map of the Northern Frontier. Category:World Map Category:Locations Category:Northern Frontier